In a vehicle roof, in order to adjust an amount of daylight from an opening to allow light to enter formed on a roof panel, a light shielding plate which may open and close the opening is arranged (for example, see Patent Document 1). In such a structure, for example, the opening to allow light to enter is formed so as to pierce a part of a head liner corresponding to a lower side of the roof, and a light transmitting plate is fitted into the opening so as to be fixed.
In this conventional structure, however, due to a difference in appearance between the head liner and the light transmitting plate, a sense of unity viewed from the vehicle compartment is deteriorated even at the time of shielding light using the light shielding plate, and thus its appearance quality is deteriorated.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-35945